The Diva's Story
by MoonsOffspring
Summary: Young Saphyre Rowe is the newest diva on the scene. What happens when she runs into someone from her past? and is she really who she says she is?


Disclaimer: I used songs in my story and they belong to all their respective owners.

Broken-Seether Ft. Evanesence

**Enter The Diva**

I saw a boy sitting across the room. He wore a red and black t-shirt and black faded jeans. His eyes were as beautiful as the sunrise. He was intriguing but he saw me staring. One look into his eyes and I was falling. I had to look away before I fell too deep too fast. The school's P.A. system came on, "All students interested in the drama club, please report to the studio after 8th period." He smiled at his friends who were fighting for his attention as mine began to do the same. "Saphyre are you going out for the drama club?" I merely nodded as the bell rang and watched as he and his friend made their way to the studio room. "Earth to Saphyre he's not a 'bad boy'. He's not your type." I turned to glare at the person who just spoke, "Trina, shut up. Girls, to the studio." I snapped my fingers and they followed me. In the studio he was speaking to a young, tall, blonde teacher, her hair was obviously natural, and beautiful blue eyes like a clear sky. She wore a red shirt too tight for a teacher with double D's and a mini skirt that should've gotten her fired. "Okay," she began, "I need everyone to take a seat, except those with acting experience." The only ones left standing were him and I. "May I have your names?" Was that smile tattooed onto her face? "Link Carter." "Saphyre Rowe." Everyone began to mumble. I was new here. I was famous. I was a triple threat. He smiled at me sweetly, almost as if saying welcome to Marion High, and I noticed he had two dimples on each cheek. "I need you two to do a scene for me. Any scene, improvise it. Either of you can start." She took a seat with the rest of the students. As close as I was, I was bombarded by peppermint and basil, he looked as if he was thinking, and then he spoke his voice was beautiful and it made me tremble, "You never answered me Michelle. Do you love me or him?" I picked up the scene instantly letting the role take me wherever it wanted. "I told you Derek I can't choose between you." "You can't have us both. Choose Now!" "Why Derek? Why must I choose?" "Who will you spend your life with Michelle?!" I forced tears to my eyes and spoke, "You Derek, I'll marry you." The teacher stopped us, crying. We quickly looked away from each other but in that short moment we shared, we both knew the other had been hurt. "Okay everyone let's get into groups of 5 and we'll play an improvisation game. Link, Ms. Rowe, please supervise the groups." If you couldn't tell it was high school before, you could now. The groups had become boys versus girls save for one boy who called himself Miss Cherry anyway. They began doing scenes each team getting points for the most character development. In the end it was a tie and just before the teacher could ask us to do the tie breaker both our phones rang. "Sorry Ms….," I began to say and she realized she hadn't given her name, "Oh! I'm so sorry. I'm Ms. Cloud, which I guess is suitable since my head is always in them." And there was her oh, so, famous smile again. "Okay Ms. Cloud but I've got to go." He stood and began getting his things, "So do I, I'm sorry Ma'am." We both rushed out the building and I noticed a second limo outside and he climbed into it. I shook it off and hopped in mine on my way to the recording studio. I got out of the limousine and was immediately bombarded by assistants. "Ms. Rowe, the young man who is supposed to sing your duet is here." "You guys, it's Saphyre." I pushed pass them all and entered my studio room. HE was standing there. "Link?" I was almost uncertain the words had come from my mouth. He turned to me and smiled his gorgeous smile. "Hi Saphyre," I was speechless and was staring and finally remembered to close my mouth. "Hi, umm, are you here for the duet?" He nodded and held up the lyrics to the song I had written. "Okay so," I pointed on his copy of the lyrics, "You'll sing the first verse and I'll sing the second but the chorus is together." We began to record and his voice was angelic.

_Broken_

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_.

_I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well_.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_.

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_.

_You've gone away you don't feel me here anymore_.

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_.

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_.

_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_.

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_.

[x2]

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_.

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_.

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_.

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_.

_You've gone away you don't feel me here anymore_.

The music stopped playing and we stepped out of the studio, our agents were pleased. "This song is perfect for his debut as a singer." I looked up and couldn't believe my eyes. "Dad, you're his manager?" He looked sheepishly at me, and I just shook my head. I turned and smiled, "Welcome to the business Link." My cell phone rang and my face dropped, "I've, uh, got to go. Dad, mom needs me to uh, help her at home." I ran from the building and hopped into my limo as fast as I could before my tail began to show.


End file.
